Terror for Love
by SamanthaPearlzz
Summary: "They say that dating your best friend's ex could lead to all kinds of horrors. And honestly, it did. I didn't want anything to go wrong. My best friend, she said she had promised that nothing would go wrong, but it did. And it led to losing him and her. I could remember it well." Pearlshipping/Amourshipping. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my very first story. If you don't like amourshipping/pearlshipping stories, please click the 'back' button now. Ok, before I start, I'll start off with saying that this is going to cause shipping wars and that is very risky for me (especially since this is my first story). And that's the reason why I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on which shipping this should be in the end.**

**The reason I have a poll is because I love both of these ships so much, I don't really know which should be my OC. But anyways, enough about me. The final shipping will be based on the votes of the readers and NOT MY OPINION. I'm not biased.**

**Anyways enjoy the story and remember this is my first ever story, so go easy on me please.**

* * *

><p>(? POV)<p>

They say that dating your best friend's ex could lead to all kinds of horrors. And honestly, it did. I didn't want anything to go wrong. The real question was: Was it worth it? My best friend, she said she had promised that nothing would go wrong, but it did. And it led to losing him and her. I could remember it well. It all happened last year.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

The school bell rang loudly as the two teenaged girls hurried into the school building of Sinnoh High. One girl had light honey blonde hair, topped off with a Swiss pink hat, a black sleeveless blouse with a pink skirt that went slightly above her knees and finally black flats. The other girl had midnight blue hair that was let loose on her shoulders, topped off with a white beanie, a white sleeveless buttoned-up blouse, a black skirt, and nice black pumps. The two girls giggled as they approached.

"Oh, I am so excited for this!" Serena squealed.

"Me too, an entire new year of school, it's pretty exciting and-" Dawn got interrupted.

"Not that, silly! We're going to have a 'back to school party' remember? We're gonna invite everyone and it's gonna be awesome." Serena said. Dawn looked puzzled.

"Really? We are? Huh, how come I never knew that, you didn't tell me." Dawn said.

"I have told you before, you just refused to come to the party."

"Oh, right!" Dawn chuckled.

"C'mon, Dawn don't be a stick in the mud. Its only the first day of school, it's not like anything important is happening." Serena pleaded.

"Parties aren't my thing, you know that." Dawn said.

"What are your things? C'mon, please Dawn! It'll be fun and when you're with me, you'll have a blast, trust me."

Dawn sighed. "Oh, alright, I guess it's not gonna hurt. It'll be at your house right?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, and be a little 'fashionably late' okay?" She winked and Dawn giggled.

"Ok, I'll be there." Dawn smiled.

"Its too bad we're not in the same class, we could've talked lots!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we always talk on the phone and I'll see you tonight anyways." Dawn said.

"Right, well seeya later, Dawn. Meet me by the cafeteria later, okay?" Serena asked.

"You got it." Dawn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, can anyone tell me what this is?" Mrs. Taylor asked, pointing at a small point in a graph. Mrs. Taylor was a really nice and understanding teacher, but sometimes strict. She had a nice figure and blonde hair that was kept in a bun and nice blue eyes. She eyed around for anyone to answer, but then she sighed, knowing there was not a ghost of chance that anyone would answer.<p>

"I will give 10 points towards your test next week to anyone who could answer this." Mrs. Taylor said, knowing that would cause some excitement. A blonde haired boy in his teens raised his hand.

"Yes, Barry?" Mrs. Taylor said.

"I think it's a small little black dot, but really it's a space time continuum with the dark force of evil penetrating into our souls warning us to get out from here as soon as possible, and if we don't, we-"

"Barry, I have had enough of you and jokes, so please be mature!" Mrs. Taylor, said a little annoyed at his behaviour. Barry just shook it off.

"Anyone else and please, a reasonable answer."

"Mrs. Taylor, someone's at the door." One of the students said.

"Hmm? Oh okay." She said before opening the door. It was Principal Rowan and behind him was a teenaged boy. He seemed to have black messy hair that was covered by his hat. He also was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

* * *

><p>(? POV)<p>

I stared at the boy behind the principal. He seemed like my age, not too tall and not too short. He eyed around the classroom and he caught my eyes. I found myself staring at him back and for some reason, I couldn't look away. Those brown eyes were locked onto mine and I felt my heart thumping every second. My palms were sweaty and I felt myself getting nervous.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"This is Ash Ketchum, he's a new student." Principal Rowan said. "Young man, I hope you enjoy your first day here." He said to Ash.

"I will, thank you very much Sir." Ash smiled. He then turned towards the class and introduced himself. "Hello guys. My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm new, so I hope I can get to know everyone here. I love Math and Science and also writing."

"Hmm, so it seems we have sort of a genius here, huh?" Trip commented on Ash's statement while slightly smirking, causing everyone to laugh. Ash ignored the comment.

"Trip, give me your demerit card, you should have manners and respect for Ash." Mrs. Taylor said, annoyed at Trip. Trip got up from his seat and gave her the demerit card for her to mark on. "Trip, when will you change? You always get these on the first day!" She sighed. She turned to Ash.

"I'm sorry about that, Ash, now why don't you sit on that empty seat over there?"

* * *

><p>(? POV)<p>

She had pointed to an empty seat next to mine. I felt my heart beating a thousand times out of my chest as Ash approached a seat. The air was getting thinner and I felt extremely nervous and anxious. I had never felt this way about a boy before and it was driving me crazy.

"Hi." He said, randomly. I looked at him and slightly smiled.

"Hey."

After that, nothing happened.

But this was just the beginning of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for this chapter. It's kind of short, but it's supposed to be short, this is a preview. Remember to vote on my profile and also if you leave a review it would mean da world to me! Also due to votes, I may not update for a while. We'll see.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to everyone that read! Thank you so much for reading this and for those of you that are reading now. Thanks to those guys that reviewed too. Oh and thank you to those people that voted so far! Nothing is decided yet so the chapter continues. But first:**

**Farla: Huh, I've seen many people use them in stories so I thought they were okay. I'm not sure what else I could do so I'll stick with it anyway. Also you seem like a professional writer or something, maybe you could give me a few pointers.**

**Reurudy: Like I said before, you gotta vote for Amourshipping if you want this story to be an Amourshipping story. That's in the lead so far.**

**And the chapter beginsssss…let's begin!**

* * *

><p>(? POV)<p>

He had sat next to me for the rest of the day until lunch period. Every time I tried to make small talk with him, the words just couldn't come out from my mouth. I made myself look like a complete idiot in front of him, and I don't know why. I've never had these feelings towards a boy before, but something about him just made my heart melt. Those deep brown eyes combined with his charming, handsome face, made him immensely attractive. When the bell rang, interrupting my thoughts, I quickly got up and proceeded outside…when I bumped into _him._

"Sorry." He said. My heart skipped a beat. I just stared at him.

"I-Its..okay." I blurted. And then he walked away.

I sighed. I had a tragic case of the 'Ash blues'.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Serena walked up to Dawn, who was by her lockers taking out her books. "Heeeey." Serena said, in a sing-song style.

Dawn chuckled, "Hey, you seem happy today." She smiled.

Serena giggled, "Cause I am! I just invited almost everyone in the whole school to come to the party today. Today's gonna be a blast! I'm so excited for this." She said. Dawn smiled.

"I am too, it's gonna be fun." Dawn said, happily.

"Aww, well I'm sure you'll have fun. Now come on, let's head to the cafeteria." Serena said, grabbing Dawn's arm.

"Alright."

The two girls headed together into the cafeteria, hand in hand. They were known for being the best of friends. They wouldn't ask for anything, except for each other. They even mentioned for the possibility of becoming sisters. Dawn bought a lunch plate for Serena.

"Ughh, this looks spoilt." Serena said, while looking at the plate. She retched a little.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if this is actually worth it." Dawn said, as she poured the spoilt milk in the trash. Serena giggled.

"And that's why I brought lunch." Serena said, as she pulled out a container of food from her bag. It had a ham sandwich, some potato chips and a bottle of water. There was also some brown rice and nice gravy on top. Dawn gasped.

"Serena, you're a life saver!" Dawn giggled, as she proceeded to take a bite. "I'll take some in my tray." Dawn said.

* * *

><p>(? POV)<p>

I suddenly saw _him _and my heart was beating so fast that I felt I could catch a heart attack any second. He made me so nervous, he was right across the table. If he was any closer, my heart would stop. I knew that I had to make a move, no matter how embarrassed I would look.

"Be right back, partner." I said to my companion.

"Okay." She said.

I sighed first and then made a few steps closer. I was shaking with every move I was making, but I was going to talk to him and make an attempt at friendship first. What seemed like a long walk, suddenly turned down as I finally approached him. I took a breath.

"Hi, Ash." I breathed. He turned around and eyed me with those brown eyes. He smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"I-I-umm, well-the thing is that, I umm.." I stuttered. He looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"T-There's a party tonight!" I said and quickly covered my mouth. He raised his eyebrows.

"A party?" He asked.

I took off my hand from my mouth and continued to talk, "Uhh yeah, y-you're invited." He perked up.

"Awesome, I'll be there. Where is it?"

" Do you want me to give you the address?" I asked, sounding a little confident now. He nodded. I quickly took out a piece of paper and scribbled my address for him. While writing, Ash said something that made me blush like an idiot.

"Your handwriting's beautiful."

It wasn't exactly a compliment to me, but I had still blushed and it made me lose my cool and confidence. I was unable to say anything afterwards. I handed him the address and slightly smiled. He smiled at me too, jokily.

"Okay, well see ya there." I said and then I turned around and went back to my seat. But the bell rang, indicating us to go to class.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"Okay Dawn are you ready to partayy?" Serena asked, and Dawn giggled.

"Of course I am. Hey what time is the party ending?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe after midnight or so.." Serena shrugged. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Midnight?" Dawn asked. Dawn had never stayed past midnight; she had a strict bed time to follow. The only time she ever got past midnight was she had to study for her finals. Other than that, she ensured to follow her rules.

"Dawn, if you leave that party early, I will never speak to you again." Serena threatened.

"But I can't stay up after midnight, it's my parents rules." Dawn defended.

"It's a party! You have to stay up…plus it's gonna be fun, everyone'll be there. Convince them." Serena said, looking at Dawn. She sighed.

"Alright, I will be there." Dawn said.

"Yay!" Serena cheered.

* * *

><p>After school, Serena immediately assisted her mother with all the party decorations. She and her mother prepared the meals and cake, pulled out a few soft drinks and root beers, hung decorations, and set a huge stereo system. After all that was done, Serena finally got dressed. She was wearing a gorgeous silky red dress with a thin black bow on her waist that went below her knees a little. To top it off, she wore bright red lipstick, black high-heels and kept her long honey, blonde hair loose on her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a selfie in her phone.<p>

"Well, someone's looking incredibly pretty." Serena said to herself. "I gotta text Dawn now, I hope she's coming." She said, as she typed on her phone.

**Dawn, gurrrll, I hope you're on your way! :) ****-Serena.**

After a few minutes, her phone buzzed.

**I wouldn't miss it, but I'm having a hair crisis! :( ****-Dawn**

Serena laughed at that text, because she knew that Dawn had loved her hair and would always make sure that it was perfect. She put down her phone and waited for her guests to arrive. The doorbell began ringing and she lit up. She quickly ran for the door.

"Hey, thanks for making it! Hope you enjoy it." Serena said in a pleasant tone. It looked like a brunette. She was wearing a skater blue short dress that went above her knees.

"Serena, thanks for inviting me to your party." May said.

"No sweat!" She winked. "I invited almost everybody." May looked around and didn't really notice much people here.

"Really? Because I don't see anyone else apart from your mother."

"Trust me, after a few hours, it's gonna get wild here." Serena said and May giggled.

"Yeah, you always have the best parties."

After a few minutes, the whole house was packed. Almost everyone from school had arrived to the party. Some guys were dancing crazily, while some were eating on the tables making a mess, and everyone was cheering. Serena wondered where Dawn was, so she decided to text her.

**Dawn, ur hair can't be that bad, now come on, u already missed like a half hour! :/-Serena**

She waited for a while, but there was no reply from her. She sighed and wondered what was taking her so long. She decided to have some fun as well with the gang.

"Hey everyone, who wants to play a game?" Serena asked.

"Awesome as long as it's not hide and seek." Drew said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No, no. It's going to be a fun game." Serena smiled. "Okay now everybody listen up, this one of my favourite games. I want everyone to get in a large circle on the floor." Everybody soon got in a circle. "Good, now here's how it works. This game is called 'Know your neighbour.' It tests how much you can remember and how much you guys know about each other. Everyone from here is going to state their first and last name and then tell something interesting about you. Once that's over, I'm gonna have someone to point at another person. That person has 10 seconds to give the first and last names and the interesting fact about the person to your right. If you do that, I'm gonna give you a prize. If you can't do that, then that person will come in the centre to call on somebody else and the person who was pointing to you will then sit at his or her seat. Everybody good?" Serena asked.

There were several nods of agreement. "Ok, let's start!" Serena said.

"Drew LaRousse. I like flirting with girls."

"Gary Oak. I'm addicted with video games."

"Missy Stuart. I don't like pizza with pepperoni."

"Earl Bradford. I'm into football!"

"Henry Bull. I hate salmon."

"May Maple. I love eating."

"Max Maple. I love my big sister." May giggled at that comment.

"Paul Shinji. I like rubbing things into people's faces."

"Ash Kethcum. I love doing my best in everything."

Serena took a moment. She couldn't have heard that name; it had to be a dream. She pinched herself and realized it was reality. She gasped as she saw Ash on the floor, right there. Her ex-boyfriend.

And to top it off, where was Dawn?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok done! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Yup now the ? POV is revealed, if you know who it is, good for you because it's Dawn's! But this does not mean that Pearlshipping will take over. The same goes for Amourshipping, even if it is in the lead. I will have a few more chapters before I take the decision based on votes. So remember to vote, guys! There's still time.<strong>

**Also if you review, dat would make me seriously happy! Byez..**


End file.
